


Something Good To Eat

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor, innocent William mets a dark and dangerous stranger on Halloween night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good To Eat

It was a dark moonless night, the sort that sent everyone scurrying to the beds and turning on all the lights to keep out the impending blackness. But one was trapped out in the darkness. Nervously, William readjusted his wire-rim glasses and rang the doorbell. He ran his fingers absentmindedly through his dark hair, shifting his briefcase from one hand to the other. A chill October wind blew, causing him to shiver as he waited for someone to answer the door.

Just when he had given up and turned to leave, a slow creak sounded behind him. He spun around in surprise, gulping when he found the door to the old house suddenly ajar.

“H-Hello?” his voice trembled, sounding meek and frightened.

A heady breath answered him. “Come in,” whispered the seductive female voice.

Gulping nervously, he stepped over the threshold. “M-My car broke down, a-and this is the only house for miles,” he began to babble, searching in vain for the source of that voice. The alarm of warning in the back of his head increased when he noticed the spider webs that stretched all about the living room. The entire place seemed to be lit solely by thin black candles.

“Well then, we’ll just have to take care of that, won’t we?”

The voice came from behind him, and he spun around with a yelp, just as the door slammed shut.

A low chuckle. “No need to be…frightened,” the husky voice purred as the woman stepped forth from the flickering shadows.

William stood frozen, whether in fear or desire, not even he was certain. The woman before him was a petite little blonde. Her face was unnaturally pale, and her lips blood red. Her svelte body was barely covered by a red and black silk dress, archaic mystical symbols and cobwebs embroidered into the sheer fabric.

“A-A phone?” William managed to gasp out.

The woman smiled, her tongue lingering for an instant on one canine as she appraised him. And, was it just him, or did her teeth seem unnaturally… _long_?

“Of course,” she said in a pleasant voice, approaching him and resting one hand on his chest for an instant, right over his heart.

For a second, the pumping of warm blood seemed to vibrate between them, causing waves of desire to shoot through his body.

“The phone’s upstairs,” she added with a tilt of her head, gesturing to the cobweb strewn stairwell.

“U-Uh, right…” he agreed.

“Elizabeth,” she provided with a toothy grin. “The Countess Elizabeth, actually.”

“R-Right…Countess,” he stuttered.

She slid past him seductively, a little sashay to her hips as she guided him up the stairs. He found himself mesmerized by her smooth, predatory movements. Almost as if he had no will of his own. And so he followed her eagerly.

“And you are?” she asked, a wicked gleam in her eye as they reached the top.

“W-William!” he squeaked horribly at the end of the word when she fixed him with those hungry, feral eyes.

“William…” she practically purred, making him name sound like sweet honey.

His eyelids fluttered shut, and he leaned into the word, feeling it like a lover’s caress. “Yes?” he murmured, his body responding to her nearness of its own volition.

She gave him a wicked smile. “In here.” She opened the door at the end of the hall.

Blindly, he walked in…

And cried out in alarm as he was roughly tackled onto to the bed. He thrashed frantically against the black silk sheets, but his attacker was too strong – superhumanly strong, in fact. He tried to shout out for help, but she quickly flipped him over onto his back and wrapped one long-nailed hand around his throat, effectively silencing him.

“Tisk, tisk,” she teased, mad candlelight dancing in the darks of her eyes. “You should know that trying to escape only makes me angrier… _William_.” The way she said his name still sounded like liquid sin.

His hands grabbed at his throat, trying to free himself of where she was constricting him. She caught one of his wrists in an iron grip. He let out a slight whimper of pain as she wrenched his arm up, shackling it to the head of the bed with the chains there.

“W-What?” he whimpered in fear as his other wrist was cuffed to the headboard as well.

“Well, don’t you look _scrumptious_?” she teased lightly, nails grazing over his chest sensuously, popping open each button she came to and exposing his lean, muscular chest to her eager eyes. She leaned in close over him, so that her blonde hair tickled his now-bare chest. “I could just eat you right up,” she whispered huskily into his ear, lips nibbling at the lobe in a way that had his cock involuntarily responding to her.

He thrashed violently in response, trying to buck her off in vain. “Get off me, you psycho!” he cried out in a blind panic.

She chuckled and yanked back on his hair so she could lick along the razor’s edge of one gorgeous cheekbone. “Delicious,” she concluded, stilling his whimpering form beneath her. “You taste so good, my pet, and I’m going to Savor. Every. Drop.” One hand snaked down between their bodies and unfastened his belt, yanking down his pants and exposing his unwilling and rock-hard erection to the night air. “As soon as I’m done having my fun,” she added with a deep, evil laugh.

“Heaven help me,” he gasped out, squeezing his eyes tight in denial of his defilement as her thin fingers slid around his rigid shaft and began to pump slowly up and down.

“Heaven’s got nothing to do with it,” she cooed into his ear. “And prayers can’t save you now…” She pulled back.

He dared to open his eyes just in time to see her hike up her skirts and straddle his waist. As if hypnotized, he was unable to look away as she oh-so-slowly sank down upon him, wicked lustful gleam in her eye. He gasped at the feel of her wet folds parting for the head of his cock, her slick channel squeezing in tight around him as she took him All. The. Way. In.

“Fuck, yeah,” she screamed out in pleasure, head thrown back in ecstasy as she began riding her latest conquest hard and fast.

“Christ!” he whimpered in pleasure, his body unconsciously beginning to rock back against the wicked creature that was writhing all over him.

Her long nails scratched slowly down his chest, leaving red furrows in their wake. With an inhuman howl, she cried out her ecstasy into the dark of the night, body gyrating feverishly atop his before she rolled her body back forward again so that they were pressed chest to chest.

“Oh, you’re a big one, aren’t you?” she whispered in delight, lips upon his ear once more. “I think I’m going to keep you…” And she bit down deep into his throat.

“Fuck, Buffy!” he screamed out in sudden ecstasy as he came hard and fast deep inside her. With one final spasm, his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed back onto the mattress.

A pause.

And he opened his eyes to see a pair of very irate hazel orbs looking down at him.

“You broke character,” Buffy complained, hands on hips, his rapidly re-hardening cock still within her.

Spike winced. “Sorry ‘bout that, luv, but you should know better’n to bite a vampire by now.”

A wicked smile curved her lips as she reached over on the nightstand for the keys to his handcuffs. “Me vampire,” she reminded him, unlocking him. “You gorgeous but innocent human that’s fallen into my wicked clutches.”

Spike stretched back against the satin sheets and brought his hands up to guide her hips against his. “Your clutches are the wickedest, luv,” he assured her with a little smirk of his own.

She let out a very un-vampire-like giggle. “Have I mentioned how cute the glasses are? And the wig?”

He purred against her and ground his pelvis up into hers roughly, savoring her heady gasp of completion. “Likin’ the vamp get-up myself…although ‘m thinkin’ the Bit went overboard with the spider webs.” He looked up at one of the fake cottony webs that stretched across the ceiling overhead.

Buffy merely grinned. “Party pooper,” she teased, leaning back down to lick at his throat. “I’m _going_ to make you like Halloween, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming.”

He moaned. “Just keep doin’ that, pet, and ‘ll do any soddin’ thing you say…”

A little gasp when he hit just the right spot deep within her, and her lips came down upon his. “Happy Halloween.”

“Happy bleedin’ Halloween to you, too,” he agreed, before flipping her over and ravishing her as only a creature of the night could.


End file.
